The Bluetooth technology is used as a kind of open standard for wireless data and voice communication, it is based on a close range wireless connection with a low cost, which enables the terminal apparatus with a Bluetooth function to realize the seamless sharing of resources in a short range, and therefore, the Bluetooth technology is widely applied in products such as embedded, portable terminals. Such products generally have characteristics such as portability, a small volume etc., has a higher demand on the battery life, and therefore, under the condition of the limited battery capacity, a higher requirement is made on the power consumption of a peripheral module on the product, especially for the Bluetooth module, after the application thereof is started, the Bluetooth chip is always being in an operating mode, including the mobile phone entering into a standby mode, to ensure that the Bluetooth device of the mobile terminal makes a normal response when an external Bluetooth device makes a request with the Bluetooth device of the mobile terminal. This increases additional power consumption of the mobile terminal with no doubt. For the characteristics of the Bluetooth, the present document provides a method for controlling a Bluetooth module of a mobile terminal to enter into a power saving mode, which can ensure that the Bluetooth chip is enabled to enter into the state of power saving mode immediately when there is no data service.